


Duskbeach

by NitroIndigo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroIndigo/pseuds/NitroIndigo
Summary: A Riolu finds a Vulpix collapsed on the beach outside of Treasure Town, but something isn't right.





	Duskbeach

Whenever Riolu felt down, his favourite place to go was the beach. Every evening, the Krabby would blow bubbles, which sparkled in the setting sun as it dyed the sky a lovely pink colour. Occasionally, he saw a silhouette travel across the horizon, but not today. Today, he had been too afraid to join the Wigglytuff Guild. Again.

He looked at the relic fragment clutched in his paw. He really thought that having his greatest treasure with him this time would’ve  _ finally _ given him the confidence to achieve his dream… but it hadn’t. He was about to throw it into the sand in frustration, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A Vulpix had collapsed on the sand, her head resting upon a rock. She might be hurt! He couldn’t just abandon her! He ran over to get a closer look.

“Ri riolu?” he asked. 

“Vul… Vulvulpix… pix?!” she exclaimed. 

Why wasn’t she making any sense? “Rio, ri riolu,” he repeated slowly. 

The Vulpix suddenly seemed very interested in her reflection. “PIX?!” she screamed, causing several Wingull who were perched on the cliffs to fly away in shock.

“Rio. Ri riolu luluri,” he replied sheepishly. 

“Vul vulpix  _ vulpix _ ?!” she continued, ignoring him.

He held the relic fragment close to her, in the vain hope that its intricate lines would start glowing and translate her speech. Predictably, nothing happened.

“Pix vulvul?” she asked, her wide, brown eyes filled with curiosity as she stared at the relic fragment. She was instantly fixated on it like a Skitty chasing its tail. 

“Rio ri riolulu,” he replied, hoping that  _ she _ at least understood  _ him _ .

“Pix?” she asked.

Taking that as a “no”, Riolu sighed and headed back to the Wigglytuff Guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this forum comment: https://forums.bulbagarden.net/index.php?threads/writers-workshop-general-chat-thread.124982/page-1021#post-6850079


End file.
